When Setsuna gets in the way
by Lyra14260
Summary: Haru and Michi revealed themselves as holders of talismans but not as lovers yet... One afternoon, Michiru, desperated, confess her feelings for her blonde friend to Setsuna who convinces her to not tell Haruka the truth... What's gonna happen when Setsun


_**AN:** Well... Sorry for the bad title but I didn't know what to put... I begin to run out of imagination with titles... Sorry about that. Anyway I hope you're gonna enjoy this little oneshot._

_**When Setsuna gets in the way...**_

« Michiru… I don't think it's a good idea… »

« But if I don't try I… »

« You know her better than me for sure. But as far as I know she sees you only like a friend. Besides you tell me yourself that she knows what you feel for her. »

« I'm not sure she does… She might have thought I was joking, or that it was only deep friendship… Or something linked to this bound we have as outer senshis. And at that time we had other worries… »

« And it is still the case. We have a mission, remember. »

« But I love her! »

« Michiru, it's not reasonable… You're a nice person… She'll break your heart into pieces… She's such a flirt. You'd be no more than a toy… Haruka is my friend too, but you must admit that her attitude towards women is… »

« But if she happened to love me the way I do… Maybe she'd care, maybe she'd be different. »

« Michiru… You're too much of a dreamer. Do you really believe what you're saying… That Haruka might love you? Listen, you're all that a man or a woman would want, you symbolize perfection… But Haruka and you are really near for more than a year now… If something were to happen, don't you think it would already have? And don't you fear it would put an end to your friendship? »

« You may be right, Setsuna… Please… I'd like to be alone. »

« Sorry that I had to be so hard on you… but you and Haruka are my best friends… If it could make you both happy I'd support you… But it can't work. »

Setsuna left a sad Michiru sitting on the sofa. She was feeling so bad… It was so good to be near Haruka, even as friends… Of course she loved her… But Setsuna was right… and was it worth to try? If it didn't work, as Setsuna thought it would… She'd loose Haruka… And she knew she'd not survive it… Michiru remembered how it had been the first months… When she became Neptune… She felt so lonely. She already had noticed Haruka long before that… She had been her first crush. She had made her realize she was a lesbian. Maybe she'd have been able to seduce the blonde if there hadn't been the destiny. She still remembered Haruka's first expression when she had caught sight of her… Some sort of amazement then horror. Horror for what she represented… When she understood she was Neptune. Yes… probably Haruka would have flirted with her if there wasn't this mission, if they hadn't been senshi… But they were, and because of that, they had been limited to a strong friendship. But Michiru wasn't that confident, another thought, contradictory, haunted her… If there hadn't been for their mission, would Haruka ever had been interested in her at all? Would have she bothered look at her? Probably not… They lived into two universes that were too different. Haruka lived in the races, lived for motor sports, she was famous in this field. Michiru was a violinist, she attended Haruka's races because of her, but generally she was more hanging into museums, art expositions, concerts and her art studio. But still… She had discovered that Haruka liked all this too. She had many hidden skills and likings. She was more sophisticate than what she seemed.

« Haruka? What are you doing? » said Setsuna when she entered the garage to take her car and go home.

Haruka was sat in her car, arms crossed behind her head and watching the ceiling.

« Setsuna? You leave us already? »

« Yes… Michiru… isn't alright, she needed some rest. »

« Maybe I should go and see her then. »

« She said she wanted to be alone. »

« She's my Michiru and I know how to manage her. I'll cheer her up. »

« Your Michiru? Haruka… You know… Maybe you shouldn't be so possessive towards her… so near… »

« I know… I just can't help it… »

« Haruka… Don't tell me that… that your feelings for her… are more than just friendship? »

Haruka suddenly raised her head in surprise.

« Is it that obvious? »

« You do? »

« Please don't tell her! She mustn't know… »

Setsuna felt suddenly stupid… How can she, who had special talents for guessing and seeing the future hadn't see it coming! She would apologize to Michiru later…

« How long have you been… »

« Long… Probably since the beginning, but I understood it before meeting you. Maybe a month before… I always was attracted by her… But I thought it was nothing more… but we became nearer and nearer… At first… I began to feel jealousy because so many men tried to seduce her… And there was this incredible feeling whenever she was there, whenever she smiled… And anytime she was hurt during a fight I had to try hard not to go and rescue her, to keep this stupid promise we made each other. Besides Michiru is someone near, she likes playing with hands, she plays with touches… Whenever she take my arm I feel so good… I think I understood how I felt after this love contest. Before that I didn't understand what love was for I never fell in love with anyone… But she told me some things, and at the end of the day I was able to place a name on what I was feeling for her… Love.»

« Then there was the cathedral… When you saw her die. »

« It's my most awful memory… I was paralysed by horror. I wasn't able to save her, wasn't able to make a move. This is the moment I understood that it was not just love… love that passes… I understood fully what she meant for me… that my love for her would be eternal. »

« It is what you think? You truly love her… »

« I'd give my soul for her. »

« and she doesn't know that… »

« No, and she won't. I don't want to tell all this to her cause if I do I take the risk of loosing her as a friend. I don't think she's is going to freak. She's not like that. She knows how I am and she accepts it. But since I'm in love with her, it could be different. Michiru isn't a lesbian… Or if she is she didn't tell me. She made understatements but I think she was more joking… she declared me something the day I chose the path of a senshi. But she was weak, and I'm not sure it was love she was confessing to me… More a strong friendship. »

« Then you really didn't understand… »

« What? »

« Nothing… You know Haruka… You should tell her all this… She won't guess it… So if there is a chance… Even little that she might love you, you should take it. I don't think Michiru would destroy your friendship… I'm sure she won't. »

« Did you see this in the future? Hey you could tell me! You must know wether I and she are meant to be? Are we together in the thirtieth century? »

« I can't tell you that… To tell you the truth I have no idea. For some reason we won't see each other much in the future. The time gate will take me a lot of time. »

« Oh… »

« Well I'm gonna leave you now. I have an appointment. »

« Ok. See you! »

« Bye. »

Haruka watched Setsuna leave. Doubts were filling her mind. She had been happy to share all her feelings with someone. She felt freer now that she knew. All this had been boiling in her for too long. Now she had to find a way to talk to Michiru… But was it a good idea? Setsuna hadn't been very helpful. Knowing if they were meant to be would have been good. Suddenly she felt an arm embracing her waist…

« Michiru? For how long have you… »

Haruka hadn't see her coming, nor enter the car.

« Long enough… »

« So you know everything… I… I was planning to tell you… »

Haruka felt warm and soft lips meeting hers. She passed her arms around Michiru's thin body.

« It's ok, cause I feel the same. »

The relief Michiru saw on Haruka's face probably was the same there had been on hers when she heard Haruka's words from behind the door. After Setsuna's departure, she had decided to go and see Haruka for comfort, just to be with her… She hadn't expected to fall in the middle of such a conversation.

« Haruka… I want you to know that I love you. »

« I love you more… »

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, they had waited so long a moment like that… Both hoping the same thing. Now they had it and even if Setsuna had foreseen anything, they knew it was eternal.


End file.
